


Don't Take the Girl

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 30 Second Vid Challenge, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fanvids, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-09
Updated: 2002-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] Willow's thoughts as she has to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, fic/vid awards were a thing:

**Title:** Don't Take the Girl  
**Music:** "Don't Take the Girl," by Tim McGraw  
**Duration:** 0:32  


**Links:** [906kb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/girl.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
